badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Happymouse.exe
Note: I did not write this and in no way take credit for writing it. he other time i found a game searching in yoyogames, the game had a few plays so at first i thought it was those crappy game maker games made by an amateur, but since from the screenshots looked like a decent looking game i downloaded to see if it was or not a crappy game.So i unzipped the files (only two a readme.txt and a executable named happymouse.exe) and run it, after the typical game maker preloader finished (it tooked a while) the screen went black and short after a "Disney Soft" logo appeard, it was all in white very pixelated and it looked like the ones from disney games back at the Sega Genesis/SNES era, then it went to the main menu of the game, so far i was very well presented and all the graphics were very 8-bit-ish all in black and white like an old cartoon. The main menu had this "HAPPY MOUSE" in white and in the middle of the screen you could saw mickey looking backwards giving the back at the player, with his hands in his pockets in the middle of what it seemed a spotlight all in black and white 8-bit-ish fashion with a "PRESS ENTER" in the middle, what it was strange it had some other words in the bottom of the screen that said "Machen sie froh Mickey" so i pressed enter and the game started. What i noticed when the level started, in the left upper corner was a word that said "SANITY" and a counter that started to drop, this obviously indicated Mickey's mental state, for the rest of the game was pretty well drawn like an old cartoon from disney, it almost looked like an official game with even the music of Steamboat Willie the first level of Mickey Mania it also had Mickey's other friends, Goofy, Donald, Pluto and Minnie, all of them in the same fashion of mickey, and this time mickey had a smile on his face "this doesnt look like a bad game" that's what i thought when the sanity meter dropped and then thing started to change for the worse. The game changed to a more realistic background with buildings that doesnt had any sense of prespective, the once happy clouds that were in the sky changed to a more shady realistic looking ones, then i noticed mickey smile was replaced with a depressed expression, and the background music changed into the Suicidemouse.avi first music with the broken piano, Goofy, Donald, Pluto and Minnie also changed, goofy had this worry look on his face, donald had an angry expression, pluto looked like it was ready to attack and minnie had a terrified look on her face, but then i noticed if i had enough "ribbons" the world went back to normal, so i tried to get as many ribbons i could in order to avoid the fate i knew mickey could get, but mickey's sanity dropped too fast and i couldn't get them in time so the game changed once more. This time it changed into a twisted static mess, with static music as background, not only that but mickey friends changed as well, goofy was a melting pixelated mess with no shading or even details on him, donald as well had no shading or details but his face had this smile with sharp black teeths that stretched up, again pluto had no shading or even details with 2 black dots as eyes with the same smile that donald had but with long black teeths, but he had black skeleton legs, minnie was the only that doesnt changed but she had a even more terrified expression, but the face of mickey was the most creepy, he had also the same smile that donald had and walked very slowly making me more difficult to avoid anything that made mickey sanity drop more, and then the last change happend. This time mickey face was melting with his eyes dropping out from his skull, the background was a hyper realistic buildings that looked made from meat and huge demon eyes as windows with a creepy door with teeths the sky was pitch black and the background music was the same screams and creepy sounds from the last part of Suicidemouse.avi, goofy wasnt the same i used to know anymore, insted he as like a 3 eyed demon with long fangs coming out from his mouth and long sharp claws, donald was a black mass of eyes with a long smile, and pluto was a 2 legged freak with a mouth as a head, the only that still remained the same was minnie but she was covering her eyes and screaming. The worst thing was that when i was trying to fix the mess i was in, a black rabbit looking thing with only red dots and massive mouth with red teeths appeared making a loud nasty sound like a static-ish scream and then i noticed that my sanity was at 20 percent, then i notices mickey was bleeding and also this time minnie changed one more time, she was lying in the ground dead, after that when the sanity reached zero the screen went black and a gunshot played.After the gunshot, the screen went to a mickey face from the cartoons all in black and white and bad pixelated,also it had in the bottom the russian words from the video and the background music was that music box like music from the video as well, then the game closed. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Stories on CP Wiki Category:Ripoff Category:Monster